the battle to love
by Kickasscanadiandaughternumber1
Summary: don't have a good summery. sorry. but please R&R. on hiatus
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 Back Home**

**Aliceson pov**

He left me here, alone. I can't believe, I let myself think he'd never leave me. I heard a crack. I turned around to find my older brother Bill standing there. "Bill, What's going on?" "it's time to come home little A" I smiled , he grabbed my hand and we apparated back to the Berrow. "We're home, time to go" Bill yells. Dumbledor comes in "hello Aliceson" "hello professor, can you please take your formation blocking spell please?". He smiled and waved his wand. I grew taller, my hair got longer and turned red, my eyes turned blue. Fred and George came down "Alice!" they yelled. "Hi little F and little G" I said as I hugged them. I looked around for Percy. "were's that prate of a twin brother?" I asked. "He's being a prate and won't talk to any of us" "that stupid prate!" I yelled . I looked over at Bill. "weres Mum and Dad?" "at headquarters, Dumbledor is here to take us." I nodded. I held out my hand to my siblings and we all apparated to Grimmrolled place. The house appeared and we all walked in. I heard screaming. "Blood Traitors! In my fathers fathers house!" "Shut- up!" I yelled while pointing my wand at Miss Black.

Bill pov

I found her in the forest by her safe house. I apparated her back, then we apparated the rest of the Weasley siblings to headquarters. "Shut-up!" she yells pointing her wand at the portrait. Which shut up once hit. Mum came out "Alice!" "Hi Mum" she said. Mum pulled her into a big hug. "You and some other people are going to pick up Harry Alice" She nodded.

Aliceson pov

I walked to the front and saw a lot of my friends. My broom appeared in front of me. Lupin smiled at me "well young Alice W has joined" "well someone has to give Harry a peace of her mind for not writing back" I said simply. He smiled and we mounted our brooms. "Ready?" "Ready!" we kicked off, we came to number 4. we opened the door _crash!_ "Tonks!" I whispered-yelled at her. "sorry, not so graceful" she said. I walked ahead leading the way to Harry's room. "aloamora!" I said pointing my wand at the door. "What's Harry Potter's patronus take the form as?" Lupin asked. "A stage" Harry said. I rushed forward "Harry James Potter! How dare you not write back!" I whispered-yelled at him. "Sorry! I didn't have time!" he said ducking or trying to block my poking attacks. As soon as I had finished poking him. I got him to pack and down stairs.

Harry and me walked into the kitchen. "man your is a neat freak!" I told Harry. He nodded "hey Harry, can I get a glass of water? The impostor gunked it up when he wore it, and I'll need 360 degrees clearance" Mad eye said. Harry gave him his water. "cheers" he said, then pulled out his eye and put it in the water "ewww, Mad eye gross!" Tonks and me said our hair turning green. Mad eye smirked and popped his eye back in.

Edward pov

I miss Bella. But I can't go back to her now. I made a promise to stay out of her life and I plane to keep my promise. We're heading to headquarters, for a meeting with Dumbledor and a new member that just came back from a mission.

Alice C pov

I hate you Edward! I hate you! I yelled at him in my mind. How dare he leave her!

Alice W pov

When we kicked off Harry's backyard, Harry stayed close behind Tonks. I stayed at the very end. Kingsley and I were the best arorrs in this group. I would look around constantly. "landing soon!" Mad-eye yells. I senced something and stopped. "Vampire eyes" I whisper looking down at the grounded. The Cullen _you must take our friends to headquarts, Alice, you'll know them_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1 back home part 2**

Aliceson pov

"_You must take our friends to Headquarters, Alice, you'll know them."_ Dumbledor's voice rang through my head. "Keep going Kingsley, I'll be fine." I yelled over to him. I went in for a landing. I landed in front of them. "Hello Carisle, long time no see?" I said. "Do I know you?" "I'm surprised at you!" I said while turning into Bella Swan, voice and all. "Bella!" Edward yells coming towards me. I pointed my wand at him, "Take another step your vampire toast. And my name isn't Bella Swan, it's Aliceson Weasley. I'm here to take you to headquarters on Dumbledor's orders so fallow me." I said getting off my broom and walked off. "Lumos!" I said and the tip of my wand light up. Carisle came up beside me. "Aliceson, why haven't you told us that you're a witch or your real name?" "Because, I was on a mission, and had my morphing powers temporally stopped. I was watching you and the wolf pack." I said shrugging. "I'm not one of the best Arours if I blew my cover now would I?" I said looking over at him. I sighed and turned back to my original self. I stepped onto a street "here we are" I said as a house popped out. I walked in with the Cullens right behind me. "Please don't make any loud-" "WOW!" Emmet yelled then Miss. Black woke up. "BLOOD TRAITORS, VAMPIRES, SCUM!" I ran up the stairs. "Shut-up you mislabel hag!" I yelled "YOU! ALICE WEASLEY, ARE THE WORST NEACE I EVER HAD!" "I said SHUT-UP-STUPAFY!" I yelled pointing my wand at her. She went quiet. I glared at Emmet, "get in the kitchen, I'll be right in." I said in a dead clam voice. They all left in a hurry. I walked up the stairs and popped my head in to check on Hermione, Ron and Harry. "Every thing ok in here?" I asked "yep" they all said. I nodded and went down stairs. I walked into the meeting. "Alice, perfect you're the new magical creatures protection teacher at hogwarts" Dumbledor said. "Ok" I said sitting down between Bill and Lupin.

Alice C pov

Aliceson is Bella. Huh. She sat between two guys. She paid attention and gave a report about those dogs, and us but the worst thing was she wouldn't even look at us while she was talking. Her accent was so weird. She would gesture towards us, and then she sat down. The next second her head snapped upward, she snapped her figures and she was gone.

Aliceson pov

I teleported myself to my room. I made it sound proof, so that no one would hear me cry. I cried my heart out. There was a nock on the door. "Go away!" I yelled loud enough for them to hear. "Let your brother in Aliey" Bill said. I opened the door and let him in. "oh, Alice what happened to you?" he asked. So I told him everything.

Bill pov

I can't believe it. "Alice, I'm going to get Ramous and Sirius, ok?" she nodded and I left. "Ramous, Sirius, could you go to Alice W's room please and cheer her up?" they nodded and headed up. I heard them enter. I looked at the Cullens. "I don't care who you are Edward, but you are not going anywhere near my little sister" I said then turned and left. I can't believe she put up with him till she goes back to hogwarts to teach! The stupid Asshole!

Edward pov

Little sister? Alice W is that guy's little sister? Oh crap…wait he can't hurt me! I'm faster, stronger than he is. But Alice W can, she knows how to kill a vampire, then she could tell her brother how and he'll make sure I'm dead. But I'm sure once I'd apologies she'd forgive me.

Aliceson pov

Ramous and Sirius came in. "Alice, what's wrong? Why's your hair blue?" Sirius said sitting down on my left side. "Does this have to do with the Cullens?" Ramous said sitting down on my right side. "Yes it has to do with the Cullens and why my hair is blue," I said sniffling. I told them every thing that I told Bill. Before they could react I got a letter. It was from Dumbledor. "Well I have to pick up one Oliver Wood from Kings cross, so, we'll talk later" I said going onto my closet and changing into a cleaner set of cloths and left. I went downstairs and past the kitchen door, out the front door. I sighed in relief when no one fallowed me out. I walked to kings cross train station. I looked around and magiced a sign that said "Oliver Wood" on it and stood under the exit doors. I wonder if it's the same Oliver Wood from the school? "Alice, Alice Weasley is that you?" I looked up "hello Oliver, good to see you" I said smiling at him. He puts his bag down "WOW! You look great, what have you been?" "Thank-you. I've been doing good, but I'll tell you more about it later, we've got to get going" I said grabbing his bag and walked off with it. "Alice give me back my luggage" "no, you'll have to catch me first Oliver!" I yelled attaching the long strap across my chest and ran. I heard Oliver's foot steps not to far away. I started laughing my head off. I ran to headquarters and stopped. Oliver stopped just behind me and grabbed me from behind. "Ok I caught you now can I have my bag?" I turned to face him, "if you want it, go ahead and take it." I said. His smile slid away and something else came over his sexy features. His hands moved to the strap that held his bag to my chest. He grabbed the strap and started to pull me towards him. Suddenly the door opened "Get away from my girlfriend!" I was snapped out of my raven. "Here's your bag Oliver," I said grabbing his hand and moving it across my chest and over my head. Just to piss Edward off more "see you at dinner" and kissed him on the lips. He stood there shocked. I walked to the door "Emmet could you please help my friend in, I think I put him into shock" "sure Alice W" he said going out and grabbing Oliver bringing him in. Edward came up to me and kissed me on the lips. I shoved against him, my eyes still open. Oliver seemed to snap out of it and saw that I was struggling. He turned to Emmet and pointed at Edward. Emmet nodded and pulled Edward off of me.

Oliver pov

"What the hell Edward!" Alice whisper-yells at him. "Come on Aliceson-" "its to you jackass!" she cut across him. The Weasley temper is alive and well in Aliceson. ", I lied to you in the woods back in Forks, I truly do love you" she snorted. "I have to tell you Cullen. I see right through your lies, I'm an Arour, I'm trained to detected lies and mush like you." She tranphormes into a plan Jane type girl "I can be used to attracted my pray too" she said turning into herself.

Aliceson pov

"But I love you" he stated, "I don't! I wasn't even sapost to fall for you! I did and I got my heart broken, now that I got it back in one piece, I. DO. NOT. LOVE. YOU! I'd rather go out with my twin brother Percy then go out with a back stabbing lying vampire by the name EDWARD ANTHONY MASON CULLEN!" I stomped off. I walked into the kitchen "would you like any help mum?" "Yes, what's on your mind?" "I think I'm falling for Oliver Wood," I said shyly. She smiled "does he fell the same way?" "I don't know mum," I said as tears slipped down my face. "Oh, sweetie now go into your brothers room and talk to them, maybe they can make you feel better, or knowing Fred and George plan a prank to pull on Edward for his latest stunt" I nodded walking out of the kitchen and into the hallway. "Aliceson!" I looked behind me "oh, hi Wood, what can I do for you?" "Alice call me Oliver, and I just wanted to see if you were ok" "ya, I'm ok, hey…um thanks for earlier, for saving me from Edward" he smiled "hey no problem" he said. We stood there in acward salient. I stared at him for a bit. The quiet got to me and I said the first thing that came to me "I'm in love with you Oliver!" I covered my mouth with my hands and dashed out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2: Love is recognized & trouble ahead**

Aliceson pov

I can't believe I told him that I love him. I blurted it out, stupid pressure! Why must it be so bad that I have to blurt stuff out? I know the only other person that will understand. Percy. I just hope he's willing to respond back to me. I walked back to my room and took out a qwil, ink and parchment and wrote.

_Dear Percy,_

_If you decide not to answer to this, fine. But I don't know what else to do. You're my twin, you're the one I turn to for advice, please Percy help me. Do you remember Oliver Wood? I told him that I'm in love with him. And to top that all off, remember that vamp I told you about? Well he left me in the woods. Then I had to take him and his family to my house to talk and he tries to tell me that he loves me. I'm an Arour; come on his lies won't work on me. Please write back, but if you don't that's cool. Just know that love you Percy. Never forget that. I also would like to see you; I've missed our talks. Hell I've missed you._

_Lots of love, your twin_

_Aliceson Maria Weasley._

"Please just give this to him" I whispered to my owl while giving her the letter.

Oliver pov

I stared at the spot Aliceson was just standing. '_I'm in love with you Oliver!'_ her voice repeated in my head. I realized that I had fallen for the red headed Arour. I'm in love with Aliceson Maria Weasley. Now all I have to do is find her room, I walked out of my room in search of Alice's. I bumped into Lupin "hi Ramous, do you know were Alice's room is?" he smiles "hi Oliver, yes it's right over here" he said pointing at a door close to the kitchen. "Thanks" "your welcome, good luck" he said then walked off. I walked to the door and raped a couple of times on it.

Percy pov

Alice's owl was at my window. I opened my window and let her in. "what have you got girl" she stuck out her leg. A letter from Alice. I opened it and read. I looked up from my twin's letter. I'm enraged that had happened. I took out a fresh piece of parchment.

Dear Aliceson

_I have decided to responded to your letter. You did the right thing by writing me, I was thinking of writing to you anyway. I am fully aware you're my twin, I mean who else is as good looking as me? My advice is gold, hence why I'm the Prime minister's adviser. I will help you twin. Yes I do remember Oliver Wood; he won lots of school qwiditch games for Gryfindoor. I know you; you would never say anything that was never true, so wait till he tells you his feelings. That Vamp named Edward Cullen, yes and what I have to say about him is not for letter talk. I'll write you once again on when I'm free._

_Love your twin,_

_Percy Weasley_

I sighed reading it over. I placed it in an envelope and gave it to Hermes. "Take this to Twin A please" I said smiling at my old nick name for Alice, she called me Twin P and it's always been that way.

Aliceson pov

I got up and opened my door. There was Oliver. "Alice" I stepped aside and let him into my room. I looked over to see Hermes at my window. "Wow, twin P is a fast writer." I said going to my window "Come'er Hermes" I cooed at him. He hopped into the window and gave me a letter, then flew out again. I looked at Oliver "have a seat I'll be right with you." He sat down and watched me as I opened it and read. I sighed and put the letter in my box with the others. I turned back to Oliver. "So, you took the trouble to hunt it me down, what do you want?" I asked when I focused my attention back onto him. "Aliceson Maria Weasley, I'm in love with you," he said. I stood there shocked "Y-you do?" I asked a little shaken "yes" he said coming closer to me. I stayed perfectly still as he touched my face. He pulled me closer to his lips. I watched his lips part a bit, before they closed over mine. I closed my eyes and felt his and my lips connected together. I molded my self to him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3:Trouble has come **

Aliceson pov

The door busted open reviling a very angry Edward. "Get off my girlfriend!" he yells. I was pushed behind Oliver "she chooses whom she loves, and it's certainly not you" Oliver said. Edward crouched and was about to lung at Oliver. I stepped out from behind Oliver and pointed my wand at Edward. "You think about hurting him Cullen, you'll wish you were never transformed, got it?" I said seriously. "But Alice, love, aren't I your boyfriend?" I sniggered "no, you lost that name when you left me in that stupid forest. Also you lost the right to call me love, My heart no longer belongs to you, I take it away and give it someone more deserving of it, Oliver has it now" I stated looking behind me at him. He puts his hands on my shoulders and gives them a light squeeze. I turned my attention back to Edward. "Leave me alone!" I exclaimed at him. He looked at me "but Alice-" "go before I do something I'll regret later, I may not like you but I still love your family." I said, keeping my wand steady on his head. He sighed and left.

Edward pov

Aliceson just throw me out of her life. Well I'll get her back soon. I just have to get rid of Oliver Wood first.

Alice Cullen pov

Edward was plotting to get rid of Aliceson's new boyfriend. I will warn her. I pulled out my cell. I texted her telling her that Edward was trying to brak her and Oliver up. She texted back says thanks for the heads up.

Aliceson pov (time skip to Hogwarts school train)

I sighed while putting my trunk up on the train. I waved to mum and kissed Oliver on the lips. "Don't go falling for some cheep floozy while I'm gone" I said jokingly "don't fall for some hot teacher" I laughed "like that's ever possible, Oliver." The whistle blew, I got on the train. Oliver waved to me, and I waved back till he was no longer in sight. I sat down in my compartment looking over my lesson plans for the first week or so of school. Edward came in "Hello Alice, I hope you don't mind me saying-" "don't try it . Tiring to seduce a teacher like me is a dangerous, now I suggest you go back to your compartment," I said cutting across him. He looked stony faced and backed out. I sighed and wrote Oliver.

_Dear Oliver_

_I know it's only been an hour since we parted from each other. But I miss you already._

_I love you._

_Yours truly,_

_Aliceson Maria Weasley._

I smiled and sent it. I sat back down for the rest of the ride. Once the train stopped. I grabbed my trunk and suitcase, I magiced on a suit and headed out of the train. I walked to the carriages, nodding my head to Professor Gybe-punk, who nodded back. I got into a carriage, but got out again "is there a problem ?" I asked stepping toward him. "No Professor Weasley" "good" I said getting into the one that he was standing near. "Hello Ronald, Hermione and Harry" I said smiling, and then I noticed two other students. "Oh hello there" I said "I'm Neville Longbuttum and this is Luna Lovegood." "Oh, yes Mr. Longbuttum and Ms. Lovegood, I've heard nothing but good things about you two from my sister Ginny" I said smiling. They smiled back relived that they got good reviews. "So, what are you teaching?" "Defence against Magical Creatures" I said shrugging my shoulders. "But aren't you an Arour?" Neville asked, "yes Mr. Longbuttum I am, I'm here to keep on eye on things," I said pretending to joke. "No I needed a break, but they'll be keeping me up dated" I said looking briefly at Harry, who avoided my eyes.

Harry pov

Dumbledor put Alice here. She was tiring to make eye contacted with me. I avoided it like a kid. I saw the hurt look on her face and I instantly felt bad. I reached forward her, but there was a bang, Hermione screamed. "Alice, you've got to forgive me!" Edward yells at her. I was holding Hermione. Alice glared at him " you let that Thestral go before you hurt it, and your parents will be notified! Now, on the topic on having to forgive you will never happen, now leave!" she yells back pointing her wand at him. "But-" "do you want to become the first lesson on how to make a vampire bounce away for a innocent person? Leave this is your final warning!" she said cutting across him. He had a sore face faced and walked away. The carriage moved once more when Alice came back in.

Aliceson pov

I didn't try to make any eye contacted with Harry for the rest of the ride to school. Once the carriage stopped, I saw two people I thought I'd never see here again. Percy was here in his work clothes and Oliver was in a teacher's outfit. "Oliver, Percy, what are you two doing here?" I asked as I hugged them. "I came to wish you luck with teaching twin a" "thanks twin p" and I'm the new flying teacher" I smiled at him. I let Percy go, he left. Fred, George and Ron did nasty gestures. "Fredric, George and Ronald! That was rude! Your lucky mum isn't going to find out about this, but if it happens again she will find out!" I yelled at them while me and Oliver walked to the great hall. We took our seats.

Oliver pov

The sorting went by. Professor Dumbledor got up and did his annocments. "Welcome students and welcome back old students. I have annocments, we have three new teachers, Aliceson Weasley is the teacher of defence against magical creatures, Oliver Wood is the new flying teacher, and Umbrige is the Defence against the dark arts teacher, enjoy the feast!" he said clapping his hands together, the food appeared. I looked over at Alice to see her balancing her teaching book from every class on her lap reading while she eats. I noticed that Harry tiring to get her attention. Professor Snap grabbed one of her books and closed it. He whispered something in her ear, she closed all of her other books and turned to Snap.

Aliceson pov

"What do you mean something is going to happen Servus?" I asked looking at him. "Exactly that. The dark lord is planning something, Potter has to learn to close his mind" I looked over at Harry and nodded. I turned back to my meal; I played with it till it disappeared. "Time for bed, pip pip" Dumbledor said. I got up and grabbed all of the books, Oliver helped me "I'm sharing the same room as you" he stated in my ear. I smiled at him and we headed to my room with Oliver close behind. We came to our room and we put our things away. Oliver pulled me against him "I love you Alice Weasley" "I love you Oliver Wood," we said to each other. He suddenly went down on one knee and pulled out a ring "will you marry me?" "Yes" I said. He placed the ring on my figure. We went to bed and slept in each others arm's. I was happy and content.


End file.
